Happy Fullbuster Family
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: Gray and Lucy Fullbuster are happily married. Everything is going smoothly until Lucy noticed she is pregnant. What now? [Companion to 'The Day That Everything Changed' but you don't have to read that story if you want to read this one.]
1. Chapter 1: What is this?

'**Happy Fullbuster Family'**

**Chapter 1: What is this? **

**Summary: Gray and Lucy Fullbuster are happily married. Everything is going smoothly until Lucy noticed she is pregnant. What now? [A sequel to 'The Day That Everything Changed but you don't have to read that story if you want to read this one.] **

**Hi guys! I wanted to make a lovely sequel to my short story 'The Day That Everything Changed.' I hope you all are going to like this story! **

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. He is the genius.**

'Do you want me to stay home?' Gray asked his wife who lied in their bed.

'No, it's okay. We planned this a long time ago and we need the money from this mission.' Lucy managed to say. She was feeling really bad. Almost three days long she had to vomit but later on the day she was always feeling better.

'You're sure?' Gray asked worried. He wanted to stay by his wife. He didn't like it to leave her like this.

'Levy is coming too so I won't be alone for a time. If everything is going alright you're back tomorrow. No need for worries.' She tried to smile. She felt miserable and an urge to puke. She run to the bathroom and cleared her stomach in the toilet.

Gray felt more worried and worried. He has to stay home.

'Yo, ice-freak, let's go!' Natsu stopped talking when he heard vomiting noises in the bathroom and an incredible strong smell. 'Oh.' Natsu stood still. 'Luce, are you okay?' He yelled towards the bathroom.

'Obvious not, you stupid flame brain.' Gray punched Natsu in the arm in frustration. He wanted to stay by his wife really badly but the needed the money. They spend too much time in their guild and their home so they needed to pay their rent.

Gray and Lucy wanted to go on an S-class mission with Erza, Natsu and Lissanna. Gray and Natsu made S-class last year. For this hard S-class mission they needed at least two S-class mages. Team Natsu had to take down a small dark assassin guild.

Natsu would punch Gray back but a voice best him in that. 'Why does it take so long to get them, Natsu?' Erza asked angrily while pushing the door open with a bang. 'Erza, wait up, oomph.' Lissanna crashed into Erza's back. Erza suddenly stopped when she heard Lucy's puking noises.

Lucy felt a little better after all the vomiting. Her stomach went to rest. When she came out of the bathroom she saw her best friends with worried looks on their faces. She held her hands up. 'Really guys, you must go on that mission. I will just stay here.'

Everyone wasn't really convinced. 'Maybe I should stay with you, Lucy?'

Lissanna asked.

'Aww that is sweet but Levy is also coming and you have another special mission; you have to watch your fiancé.' Lucy ended with a wink.

Lissanna blushed a bit. Natsu proposed to her last week. Nobody ever thought that Natsu would get himself a girlfriend let alone a wife. The proposing was really sweet but Lucy found Gray's proposing still the sweetest.

'You sure, babe?' Gray took Lucy's hands in his.

'Yes, I'm sure.' She answered firm.

'Okay, let's go!' Gray said to the team.

Lucy smiled at his sudden enthusiasm.

'Bye Lucy! Be better soon!' Lissanna, Erza and Natsu waved at her.

'See you later, Luce.' Gray gave Lucy a quick kiss. 'I'm home tomorrow. I love you.'

Lucy blew him a hand kiss in the doorstep. Gray stood at the pavement. He played like he grabbed the kiss and held it by his heart. Lucy giggled. Oh how she loved this man. She waved one last time.

Lucy went inside to the kitchen. She was suddenly so hungry.

Levy came twenty minutes later. 'Lu-chan, are you okay? I brought some ice-cr…' Levy stopped when she saw Lucy in the kitchen. It was a big mess. 'Lu-chan?'

Lucy shrugged 'I was hungry. I clean up later. I'm sleepy.' Lucy dragged herself to her bed and curled up to a small ball. Seconds later, Levy heard small sleeping noises.

'What is this? I heard that she vomit this morning. But she ate almost her whole kitchen food and now she is sleeping? What is going on?' Levy talked to herself. Suddenly it stuck her. 'Wait a minute!'

Levy looked back over her shoulder one time at her sleeping best friend. 'I will be right back, Lu-chan.'

Half hour later Levy came back with a small bag. She tried to wake Lucy. 'Lucy, Lucy, wake up!'

'Huh?' Lucy blinked slowly with her eyes. 'Levy?'

Levy giggled. 'Are you awake now, Lu-chan?'

'Uhuh.' Lucy nodded.

Levy expression changed to a serious one. 'I have some questions, Lu-chan.'

Lucy looked amazed. She didn't understand one bit of her best friend. They were sitting in Gray and Lucy's living room now.

'You have to answer everything honestly.' Levy started. 'Did you have morning nausea?'

Lucy nodded. What is Levy doing?

'Fatigue?'

Lucy thought but then nodded.

'Food cravings?'

Lucy looked at the kitchen and saw the mess and nodded again.

'The last…ehm… Do you have tender and swollen breasts?'

Lucy looked at Levy and then felt at her own bosom.

'Unbelievable but yes, Levy, what does this mean?'

Levy looked a little uneasy 'Lucy, don't panic what I'm going to say but I think you're pregnant.'

Lucy looked surprised. 'Pregnant? Me? It can't be.'

'I brought a pregnancy test for you, Lu-chan, to be sure.'

Lucy looked at Levy's hand. It just couldn't be that she pregnant, right? Then I would be a mother and Gray would be the father. Lucy took the pregnancy test in her hand and without thinking ran to the bathroom.

A minute later she came back. She handed Levy the test.

Levy stared to the mini screen…

…and then yelled. 'I'm going to be an auntie. I'm going to be an auntie!'

She hugged Lucy. 'You're going to be a mother! You have a baby inside you!'

Lucy just couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. There was a child growing inside of her. She felt unconsciousness at her stomach. There was a baby in her now. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly she started crying. Levy stopped with dancing in the room. 'Lu-chan?' She asked.

'I-I'm going to b-be an m-mother!' Lucy cried with a big smile on her face. 'G-gray is going to be a father!'

Lucy and Gray were now married almost 2 years now. Lucy always wanted children. It was a surprise to her now but she liked it really much.

But the big question is… How is she going to tell Gray about this?

**And? You like? I'm so excited for this story. I promised the people of 'The Day That Everything Changed' that I would make a sequel and here it is.**

**Please Review? **

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story or chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & You are Special (Nalu)**


	2. Chapter 2: What if?

'**Happy Fullbuster Family'**

**Chapter 2: What if?**

**Summary: Gray and Lucy Fullbuster are happily married. Everything is going smoothly until Lucy noticed she is pregnant. What now? [A companion to 'The Day That Everything Changed but you don't have to read that story if you want to read this one.]**

**A/N: Hi guys! The new chapter of HFF is here! Excited? I am!**

**It's vacation for me so I will try to update Survive, The Next Generation Dragon Hunter and Hidden Royalty by the end of the week.**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. He is the genius.**

'Yo, Lucy? Are you here? Gray opened the door, looking for his favorite blonde. It was morning now and he was dead tired. The mission was finished earlier than expected. He fought really hard and the only thing he wanted now was his wife and his bed. He heard puking noises and he sighed. Gray walked to the bathroom. 'Luce, are you okay?' He earned a squeal.

Lucy was in the corner of the bathroom, clutching her heart with her hand. 'Gray, you frighten me!' Then she ran to him and hugged him closely. Gray hugged her back.

They started talking at the same time. 'You first.' Lucy said to her husband.

'I'm so tired and what I heard of it you are still sick. Let's go to bed.' Gray asked.

Lucy saw the bangs under his eyes and agreed with a nod. She knew she wasn't really _sick_ but agreed anyway.

Gray stripped out of his clothes to his boxer and Lucy was still in her pajama. They lied down on their Queen sized bed. Gray grabbed Lucy's waist and hold her close. Lucy snuggled in his chest. Gray sighed happily and he mumbled, before he fell asleep, 'Love you, Luce.' Lucy giggled in return 'Love you too, Gray.' She kissed his chest and heard immediately sleeping noises.

Now Lucy had some time to think. She didn't expect Gray to come home so early. She just heard yesterday she is going to be a mom. How is she going to bring the news that her husband, Gray, is going to be a father, a dad.

Lucy ran her fingers over his strong abs. She had an one of a hell hot husband. Suddenly she stopped tracking his muscles.

What if Gray didn't want to be a father? What if he didn't want any children? What is she going to do? She already loved their child. Even if she just heard it yesterday. Her hand caressed her still flat stomach. Those questions were killing her inside. She has to know the answer now. It couldn't wait any longer. _She_ couldn't wait any longer.

'Gray? Honey?' Lucy pulled at his arm. 'Gray, please wake up.' He shot up in an instant.

'What? Are you hurt anywhere? Are you alright, Luce?' he asked worried.

Lucy giggled at his expression. It was so cute and worrisome just for her. She loved him with her whole heart.

'I'm perfectly fine.' Lucy changed to a more serious voice. 'There is something I want to tell you.' Gray sensed her awkwardness and pulled her in a hug when he lied down again.

'Gray? You know I love you right?'

He hummed in respond. 'I love you too, babe.'

Lucy sighed. 'I – I'm p – pregnant.' Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the impact. When she heard nothing she opened her eyes really slowly.

Gray was staring at nothing with a dumbfound expression.

'Gray?' Lucy asked worried.

'Did I hear that right? I'm going to be a dad?' He asked Lucy.

She just looked away. She was at the edge of crying. He didn't want a child.

'I'm going to be a dad! Luce, you are going to be a mother! We are going to be a real family! This is amazing!' Gray's eyes were almost sparkling

Lucy looked at him with tear-stained eyes. She was so happy. She was worried for nothing. He wanted a child really much.

Gray kissed Lucy full on her mouth. He was just so happy. Lucy was startled first but then leaned in.

'Why are you crying, babe?' Gray asked while he brushed a tear away with his thumb. Lucy hiccupped. 'I – I thought you don't wanted a child.' She cried in his chest. Gray hugged her. 'Is that why you didn't tell me immediately when I got home?' She nodded in his chest. Gray pulled back out of the hug and flicked her forehead. She yelled and grabbed her forehead with her hands. 'Why did you do that?' She asked him with big eyes. 'You are a weirdo. Why wouldn't I want a child with the woman I love?' He looked at her with a warm smile. Lucy blushed. What was she thinking?

Gray placed his hand on her stomach. 'Our child is in here.' Lucy smiled at him.

'Are you still sleepy?' She asked him

'No way, I can sleep after such good news!' Gray kissed Lucy again. She giggled.

'Let's go tell the guild about this!' Gray was all excited and jumped out of bed, looking for some clothes to wear.

Lucy stepped out bed too. 'I want to tell them, Luce! Hurry up!' He stood already by the door. Then he realized something. 'But don't strain yourself. Do I have to help you?'

Lucy just giggled and was ready now too.

They walked together towards the guild. Lucy wanted to walk at the edge of the river but Gray forbad her. He didn't want anything happening to his Lucy and their child.

When they were almost at the guild Lucy took Gray's hand in hers. 'I'm a little afraid, Gray.' Gray chuckled. His wife was just too cute. He ruffled her hair. He earned protest from the blonde girl. 'Don't be. I'm here.' Lucy smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Everything was dark when they came through the door of the guild. Lucy pinched Gray's hand something harder. She shoved closer to him.

Suddenly the light was on. There was confetti and cheers. A lot of cheers. All the guild members were there.

'Congratulations Gray and Lucy!'

Lucy felt tears running down her cheeks. They knew. And they cheered them on. Levy must have told them.

Gray hugged Lucy. When he let her go, he pointed at her stomach and grinned.

'Party till tomorrow for the future child of Gray and Lucy!' Master announced with a beer in his hand.

Everyone congratulated the two of them and they just couldn't stop smiling.

**I just loved this chapter. I woke up pretty early and wrote it down. Later this day, I typed it and posted it immediately. I hope you liked it all.**

**Would you leave a review for me? **

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story or chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & You are Special (Nalu)**


	3. Chapter 3: You will not

'**Happy Fullbuster Family'**

**Chapter 3: 'You will not.'**

**Summary: Gray and Lucy Fullbuster are happily married. Everything is going smoothly until Lucy noticed she is pregnant. What now? [A companion to 'The Day That Everything Changed but you don't have to read that story if you want to read this one.] **

**A/N: How are you, guys? Did you miss me? I missed this story. I suddenly go an idea for this story while I was under an exam…**

**If you have questions, reading this story**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima does. He is the genius.**

The party was coming to an end. Lucy was dead tired and she really wanted to go home with her husband.

'Gray?' She tried to call but unfortunately, he was busy fighting with Natsu.

Gray kicked Natsu in the stomach.

Natsu, in return, hit Gray's arm.

Gray wanted to punch Natsu straight in the face. Gray thought Natsu would dodge it, like always, but Natsu didn't do anything. He was staring intensely at Lucy. Gray lowered his fist.

Natsu ran to the blonde celestial spirit mage.

'I hear it.' Natsu placed his ear on Lucy's tummy. 'I can actually hear it!'

'W-what are you doing, Natsu?' Lucy tried to push off him from her still flat stomach. She felt really embarrassed.

'Keep your hands off her, fire breath!' Gray threw Natsu to the other side of the guild hall. Lissanna was running up to him with a first aid kit.

'Are you okay, Luce?' Gray asked worried.

'I'm doing just fine.' Lucy answered and putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. She stifled a yawn.

Suddenly Lucy felt forwards, unconsciousness. Gray caught her just in time. Deep inside, he was flipping and really panicking. 'Wendy, can you look at her, please?' He asked with a still steady voice.

Wendy came running to him. Her hands glowed a little. Then she smiled. 'She is just sleeping. Everything is fine.'

The whole guild sighed in relieved, together with Gray.

'I'm taking her home.' Gray yelled at the ones who were still in the guild. He lifted Lucy bridal style and walked her home.

'Silly Luce.' He looked at her adorable sleeping face. And loving smile was on his face. 'Why didn't you tell me, you were tired?'

-X-

Lucy woke up in the middle of the day. She stretched her arms. She felt good after so much sleep. She blinked a few times and then rubbed her eyes with her fists.

Gray was watching her in the frame of the door. He was wearing an apron with pink flowers. He just couldn't stop smiling. Lucy looked so cute and adorable. He wanted to run towards her and smack his lips on hers.

Instead of that he mumbled 'Hey babe, how are you?' Gray walked to the bed.

Lucy looked up to see her husband with a loving smile. She giggled at the apron he was wearing.

Gray got a blush on his cheeks after the cute giggles of his wife. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'I'm fine, Gray.' Lucy put a soft hand on his cheek.

'Also no morning sickness?' Gray asked curiously.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't even think of that. I feel fine!' She said with a huge smile.

Gray smiled back. 'Good cause I made you lunch.' He placed a last kiss on her mouth. He walked towards the kitchen with Lucy trailing behind him.

'Lunch? How long was I out?' Lucy's stomach made noise.

Gray grinned at Lucy and placed a plate full of pancakes with syrup in front of her. 'About two and a half day?' He said while sitting the opposite of the table, also eating pancakes. 'I was pretty worried but luckily everything is alright.' He flashed a smile.

Lucy smiled lovingly back and started eating. It was normal for her being hungry after sleeping like two and a half day. And she is also caring a baby inside of her. So of course she would be very, very hungry.

'Luce, I'm going to do a mission today. We have to save our money for the rent of the house ánd our child.' Gray ate another pancake.

Lucy nodded. 'Okay, on what kind of mission are we going?' She asked with her mouth full of food.

Gray almost choked on his food. 'Who ho ho…' He held his hands up. 'There isn't a "we" in this story. You are not going on the mission.'

'Why not?' Lucy asked if it was the most normal thing ever.

Gray's eyes almost popped out of his head. Was she serious? 'Why not, you asked? You have our baby inside of you and I don't want both of you hurt. You are staying here.'

'Gray, this is absurd! I'm just around 7 weeks pregnant. I don't even have a real bump yet! I'm capable of going!' Lucy stood up angrily. 'I can take care of myself!' She stomped away to their room and locked it.

Gray sighed. He knew Lucy was capable of protecting herself. She was very strong. He just didn't want to see Lucy crying. He hated that the most. His heart would painfully throb if he saw her like that. He wanted her happy, every day.

He knocked on the door. 'Luce, baby, please open the door. We need to talk.'

He received a very angry message. 'No, I'm not opening the door. You are so mean! You hate me and you think I'm weak!'

This was what he feared. Lucy was crying because of him. Luckily he had a spare key to his room. He didn't use it the first time because maybe she would be angrier.

He slowly opened the door. His wife was lying in bed under the blankets. He only could see a big bulge.

He walked calm to his favorite blonde. 'Hey Lucy…' He still didn't get a responds. 'You know I think you are very strong. I know it is asking a lot of magic to call a spirit and you always can call out four or even six spirits in battle. I think you're really, really strong. And I also think...' Gray smiled at the bulge. It moved a little. 'I don't hate you. I can never hate you. I love you. I love you so much.'

Lucy's head came from under the blankets. She sniffed a little with a small hiccup. 'You really love me?'

Gray smiled at his innocence wife. 'Really.' He answered the question. To prove his statement he kissed her full on the lips.

Lucy quickly responded. She came out of bed and hugged his torso. 'I love you too, Gray. I'm sorry I said such terrible things!' She was crying still a little bit.

'It's okay, babe. I'm here.' Gray hugged her to comfort her.

If the mood swings of a pregnant lady were like that he didn't knew how he was going to save himself for another 35 weeks…

-X-

'So what kind of mission?' Lucy was skipping her way to the guild.

Gray was groaning. Lucy managed to push Gray so far he would take her on the mission. He still didn't like it very well but he just had to go with the flow. He now had to take care of her more than before.

'I was thinking of a mission when we have to escort a duke. It is simple and it pays really well.'

They were at the guild. 'Excellent! I'm going to talk with the girls. Tell me when you are ready to go!' Lucy tiptoed to give Gray a quick kiss on the lips.

Lucy walked towards the bar and had a good talk with Mira Jane, Erza, Levy, Lissanna and Cana. (Juvia was on a date with Lyon.)

During the talk Lucy felt suddenly arms hugging her from behind. Guessing it was Gray, she turned around.

'Are you done, honey?' Gray asked calmly. He kissed her hair. The girls at the bar were fangirling at the sweet gesture of the couple.

Lucy nodded. They said their goodbyes to their friends and left for the mission.

-X-

The duke was an old man around his fifties. He had a small grey beard and really formal clothes. Gray and Lucy had to protect him ánd the driver all the way from a small castle around Magnolia to Crocus. The duke was very important for the king so there could be evil people on their way. The duke was very happy when he learned Gray was an S-class mage. He felt suddenly much safer.

Lucy and the duke seemed to like each other much. When he learned about Lucy's pregnancy, he insisted that she rode in the carriage with him. Instead of walking next to the carriage with Gray.

Gray was relieved the duke insisted on that because he was still very worried about Lucy. She was safer when she was in the carriage.

-X-

They were travelling for like two hours now. Over about one hour they will reach Crocus. Everything was going smoothly. Too smoothly for Gray's liking. He had a bad feeling.

Gray was strolling after the carriage. Before him, he could hear the loud laugh of the duke and the light giggles of his wife. He loved the sound of Lucy's laugh, it made him feel giddy.

Suddenly Gray sensed magic. It wasn't his magic or Lucy's. It was their enemy's.

'Hehehe, looks like we run into our precious duke.' The biggest man of the three thieves exclaimed.

**This was the chapter for this week. I'm really busy nowadays but when I find a spot to write, I will post a chapter!**

**Don't forget to review! ;) **

**~Rose**

**Ps. If you like this story or chapter maybe you would like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & The Day That Everything Changed (Gralu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy) & The Next Generation Dragon Hunter (Nalu) & You are Special (Nalu) & Survive (Nalu) **


End file.
